Danny
by Darlingtonia
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Harry den dunklen Lord besiegt und beide beim Endkampf sterben? Wo landet ein hoffnungsvoller Nachwuchstodesser wie Draco oder Potters ExFreudin Ginny? Pairing GWDM, M wegen angedeuteter Vergewaltigung, Gewalt, Happy End irgendwie
1. Prolog

_Halli, hallo!_

_ Leider gehört bei dieser Story nichts mir, sondern alles einer gewissen Millinoärin. Das ganz ist betagelesen (ab Kapitel 5) von Nesthaekchen und Tindomerel._

_Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
_

* * *

Ein spitzer Schrei durchschnitt die Dunkelheit! Drang in alle Ecken, in das Unterholz, das Gebüsch… Nur ein Schrei und doch…

In Zeiten wie diesen war es nichts Ungewöhnliches, Schmerzenslaute zu vernehmen, aber dies ging tiefer, es ließ einem sämtliche Haare zu Berge stehen…

Dicht darauf folgte ein tiefes, diabolisches Lachen – auch nichts Neues…

Das Erscheinen des Dunklen Mals über den Wipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes war letztlich nur noch die längst überflüssige Bestätigung dessen, was Harry Potter bereits geahnt hatte – die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords hatten erneut zugeschlagen…

* * *

Ginny stieß ein Wimmern aus… Kauerte sich zusammen… Schlang die Arme schützend um den blutigen Leib…

Voll Grauen ließ sie die letzten Stunden noch einmal Revue passieren:

Beginnend mit einer Stunde Zaubertränke (das wider erwarten immer noch von Snape unterricht wurde – wie er das hingekriegt hatte, war den meisten äußerst schleierhaft und man betrachtete ihn allgemein mit Vorsicht), hatte der Tag eine große Überraschung für sie bereitgehalten. Zwar hatte Snape – oder auch Professor Blutsauger- und Giftmischer-Snape, Schrecken aller Schüler – mit der üblichen Leichenbittermine das Klassenzimmer betreten, jedoch hatte sich beim Austeilen der korrigierten Aufsätze über die Wirkung des Mondscheinkrautes herausgestellt, dass Ginny zum Erstaunen aller und auch zu ihrer eigenen Verblüffung ein O bekommen hatte. Nein, nicht einfach vergleichbar mit der klassisch bekannten 1, nein, ein O! Outstanding! Ohne Gleichen!

Denn um ehrlich zu sein war dies genau das gewesen, worauf Ginny heimlich all die Jahre hingearbeitet hatte!

Natürlich machten ihr die anderen Fächer Spaß, Verwandlung war durchaus passabel und auch gegen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte sie nichts einzuwenden, aber Zaubertränke…

Sie hatte die Herausforderung förmlich genossen, immer weiter an ihren Arbeiten zu feilschen, sie bis an den Rand der Perfektion zu bringen, um vielleicht einmal – sie hatte kaum gewagt, es sich auch nur in ihren kühnsten Träumen auszumalen – von Snape ein O zu bekommen!

Um sie an dieser Stelle nicht falsch zu verstehen, es handelte sich keinesfalls um billige Schleimerei, indem sie versuchte, auch bei dem schülerfeindlichsten Lehrer eine gute Note zu bekommen – nein, da hätte sie wohl zunächst in den anderen Fächern beginnen müssen, denn dort stand sie in der Regel gerade mal auf einem wackligen E.

Nein, für Ginny bedeutete ein O in Zaubertränke, Snape zu besiegen, indem sie ihn dazu Zwang, ihr – einer Griffendor und zusätzlich noch der Exfreundin von Harry Potter – seine Anerkennung zu zollen.

Ja, dass war ein anderer Punkt, der sie halb zu Tode ärgerte – immer sahen alle in ihr nur die (Ex)Freundin von Harry Potter! Jahrelang hatte sie im Schatten ihrer sechs Brüder gestanden, war nur als das einzige Mädchen oder auch als das Nesthäkchen wahrgenommen worden und dann hatte sie diese Rolle endlich abgestreift – nur um direkt in eine neue zu rutschen!

Wie auch immer, Snape schien es ebenso wie Ginny als Niederlage seinerseits aufzufassen, man hatte förmlich gesehen, wie es in ihm gebrodelt hatte: „Da Miss Weasly ja einen so herausragenden Aufsatz geschrieben hat, wird es ihr sicherlich leicht fallen, eben dieses Objekt sammeln zu gehen."

„Aber Professor, dass kann man doch nur bei Mondschein pflücken…?" – manchmal war Collin wirklich naiv. Das war auch ihm spätestens dann aufgegangen, als Snape begonnen hatte, süffisant zu grinsen: „ Sehr gut, Mr. Greevy, sie haben also wenigstens etwas gelernt! Miss Weasly, kommen sie bitte nach dem Unterricht zu mir, ich werde ihnen die Genehmigung geben, in den Dunklen Wald zu gehen."

„Will der dich fertig machen, oder was…?" „10 Punkte Abzug für unproduktive Gespräche im Klassenzimmer, Mr. Greevy!"

Tja, und so hatte sich Ginny mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend auf dem Weg zum Verbotenen Wald gemacht, um genau zu sein war sie gerade dabei gewesen, die große Halle zu durchqueren, als sie gegen etwas hartes lief. „Was?", verwirrt hatte sie aufgeblickt und direkt in die grünen Augen von Harry geschaut. „Hallo Ginny", hatte er erwidert, aber sie war schon dabei gewesen, weiter zu hasten.

„Was macht der denn in Hogwarts", hatte sie beim weiterlaufen überlegt – obwohl, eigentlich war sie schon fast am sprinten gewesen, da sie ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend gehabt hatte, weshalb sie ihre nächtliche Exkursion so schnell wie möglich hatte hinter sich bringen wollen.

Trotz ihres Tempos hatte die Verwunderung über Harrys plötzliches Erscheinen angehalten, hatte er doch seinen Entschluss am Ende ihres fünften Schuljahres war gemacht und war zu Beginn des neuen nicht mehr in Hogwarts erschienen – ebenso wie Hermine und Ron, denen er im Gegensatz zu seiner Freundin erlaubt hatte, ihm zu folgen.

Aber dieses Kapitel war für Ginny ein abgeschlossenes – sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, Harry nicht weiter hinterherzulaufen und damit basta! Wie um diesen Beschluss zu bekräftigen hatte sie ihr Augenmerk auf die ihr bevorstehende Aufgabe gerichtet und war raschen Fußes auf den Waldrand zugeschritten – vorsichtshalber jedoch den Zauberstab gezückt…

Und auf einmal hatte er vor ihr gestanden! Einfach so wie aus dem Nichts war er aufgetaucht, sodass ihr nicht einmal Zeit geblieben war, auch nur „Expellianmus" zu sagen, da hatte er sie schon entwaffnet.

„Na Weasly, so ganz allein im Wald?", hatte Draco mit einem diabolischen Grinsen gefragt, denn um keinen anderen hatte es sich gehandelt. Ginny war das Herz in die Hose geruscht – das Frettchen war seit Dumbledors Tod nicht mehr gesehen worden, jedoch besagten die allgemeinen Spekulationen, dass er nun gänzlich in den Dienst des Dunklen Lords getreten war und was das für sie für Konsequenzen haben würde…

„Wie, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, kleine Schlampe?! Was macht denn eigentlich dein hochwohlgeborener Freund? Spielt er immer noch den Prinz von Hogwarts, Dumbledors Goldjungen?" „Er ist nicht mein Freund", war das einzige gewesen, was Ginny als Erwiderung einfiel, jedoch hatte sie bereits im nächsten Moment gemerkt, dass dies wohl ein Fehler gewesen war, denn Draco hatte kalt gelacht und sie mit den Worten „Dann hat der ach so unfehlbare Junge, der lebte, wohl auch nichts dagegen, wenn ich ein bisschen Spaß mit seiner kleinen Hure hab" an den nächsten Baum gepresst.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen hatte er ihre Bluse aufgerissen und mit roher Gewalt begonnen, ihre Brüste zu kneten. Ginny wimmerte – das durfte doch alles nicht war sein! Für einen kurzen Moment war Draco vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschienen, der Draco, so wie er früher war. Zwar war er der Eisprinz von Slytherin, jedoch meinte Ginny, jedes mal, wenn sie ihn sah, eine gewisse Verletzlichkeit in seinem Blick wahrzunehmen, etwas, was sie zweifeln ließ, ob er wirklich so kalt war, wie er immer vorgab zu sein…

Als sie dann in eben diese sturmgrauen Augen geblickt hatte, hatte sie nicht einmal den kleinsten Rest dieser Empfindsamkeit entdecken können – nichts als Aggression gepaart mit kalter Leidenschaft…

Und dann war er in Ginny eingedrungen – sie hatte geschrieen! Dieser lange, markerschütternde Schmerzenslaut war durch den Wald gehallt, denn das Mädchen war nicht nur gänzlich unvorbereitet gewesen, nein auch Jungfrau…

Ginny schossen die Tränen in die Augen, als ihre Erinnerung an diesem Punkt ankam – danach waren die Bilder Schemenhaft geworden, Ginny meinte sich daran zu erinnern, wie Draco sich an den linken Unterarm griff und kurz darauf dissapperierte. Doch zu einer genaueren Analyse kam sie nicht mehr, da erneut alles um sie herum schwarz wurde, sie die willkommene Ohnmacht den sowohl seelischen als auch körperlichen Schmerz vergessen ließ…

* * *

_Und da das ganze so kurz ist, gleich das erste Kapitel hinten dran..._


	2. Kapitel 1

„Mami, fang mich!" Mit einem Lachen, so frei und unbeschwert, wie es nur kleine Kinder können, hopste Danny durch einen wunderschönen Garten. Man hörte die Vögle zwitschern und von Blüte zu Blüte der zahllosen bunten Blumen flogen farbige Schmetterlinge. „Warte, bis ich dich kriege, du kleiner Frechdachs", stürmte ihre Mum ihr durch das saftige Grün hinterher.

Währendessen war die kleine Danny in Richtung der Mauer gelaufen, die den Garten umgrenzte und begann ausgelassen, daran empor zu klettern. Daraufhin schlug jedoch die Stimmung ihrer Mum komplett um: „Danielle Molly Weasley, komm sofort da runter!" und mit diesen Worten hatte Ginny ihre Tochter auch bereits gepackt und von der Wand weggetragen. „Du weißt, dass du das nicht darfst", bläute sie dem Kind mit schon fast hysterischer Stimme ein. „Ja, Mommy, ich weiß", erwiderte die 5-jährige kleinlaut. „Und du weißt auch, warum du es nicht machen sollst, richtig?" „Jahhh – weil da draußen ganz viele böse Menschen sind." „Genau, und wenn die dich finden, dann tun sie dir weh, und das willst du doch nicht.", ergänzte Ginny. „Nein, Mommy… Aber warum wollen sie mir wehtun?" „Weil sie Spaß daran haben, Kinder und Erwachsene zu quälen." Jedoch gab sich die Kleine mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden und bohrte weiter nach: „Ja, aber warum?"

Seufzend entschied Ginny, dass es langsam an der Zeit war, ihrer Tochter ein wenig über die Begebenheiten der Zeit zu erklären, ließ sich auf die nahe stehende Bank fallen und begann mit den Worten:. „Danny-Schatz, komm setzt dich zu mir." Als das Kind dies getan hatte, begann die Mutter zu erklären: „Du weißt doch, dass auf dem Kamin ein Foto von Onkel Harry steht. Der, der noch vor deiner Geburt gestorben ist. Damals gab es nämlich einen gemeinen Mann, den alle nur ehrfürchtig den Dunklen Lord nannten, oder auch ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer", weil sie es nicht wagten, seinen Namen auszusprechen – so gefürchtet war er." „Dann müssen die Leute aber ganzschöne Feiglinge gewesen sein; ich nenn Onkel Severus doch auch bei seinem Namen", unterbrach Danny die Erzählung ihrer Mutter, welche daraufhin unfreiwillig lachen musste. „Ja, dass ist ganz schön mutig von dir, aber du musst dir vorstellen, dass dieser Mann noch viel, viel finsterer als Onkel Severus ist." Da machte Danny große Augen, sie konnte sich einfach beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie jemand noch schrecklicher als dieser sein konnte, o er sie doch immer mit seinem düsteren Blick furchtbar ängstigte, sodass sie immer froh war, wenn sie zum Spielen in ihr Zimmer geschickt wurde.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer war wirklich viel, viel schlimmer als Severus Snape", begann Ginny von neuem. „Er liebte es, Menschen einfach nur zum Vergnügen zu schlagen, ihnen weh zu tun – einfach all das zu machen, was ihnen schadete.

Ja, und Onkel Harry fand das gar nicht gut, beschloss ihn zu bekämpfen, damit er andere nicht weiter verletzen konnte." Als Ginny merkte, dass das, was sie gesagt hatte, nicht wirklich bei ihrer Tochter angekommen war, startete sie einen neuen Versuch: „Erinnerst du dich noch, als Justin letzte Woche bei uns zu Besuch war?´" Als Danny nickte, fuhr Ginny fort: „Als ihr zusammen im Sand gespielt habt, hat er doch angefangen, Schmetterlinge zu fangen, um mit ihnen die Sandburg zu schmücken. Weißt du noch, was du darauf gemacht hast?" „Ja, ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll aufhören, da das den Schmetterlingen weh tut", erwiderte das Kind nachdenklich. „Genau, und genau aus diesem Grund hat auch Onkel Harry Du-weißt-schon-wen bekriegt, nur dass dieser keine Insekten, sondern viel mehr Menschen als Opfer hatte. Jedoch war der dunkle Lord sehr schwer zu besiegen, sodass Onkel Harry dies zwar schaffte, dafür aber so viel riskieren musste, dass er selbst dabei starb."

Dann herrschte kurz Stille, bei der Danny intuitiv spürte, dass ihre Mum von alleine wieder anfangen würde zu rede, dann wenn sie dazu bereit war, was sie auch kurz darauf tat: „Leider war das jedoch nicht alles, die bösen Männer, die Du-weißt-schon-wem geholfen hatten, setzten sein Tun fort – insbesondere einer von ihnen." Bei diesem letzten Satzteil verdunkelte sich Ginnys Blick, sie sprach aber dennoch weiter. „Er heißt Draco Malfoy und war vom Dunklen Lord dazu auserkoren worden, sein Nachfolger zu werden, er sollte also anstelle von ihm seine Taten fortführen."

Auch an dieser Stelle machte Ginny eine Pause, dachte an Draco zurück, daran, dass er eigentlich Dumbledor nicht hatte töten können, an die Verletzlichkeit eines kleinen Jungen, aber auch an das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte. An die Nacht vor sieben Jahren, die ihr Leben so von Grund auf verändert hatte… Auf der einen Seite die wohl schlimmsten Stunden ihres Lebens, auf der anderen hatten sie ihr wohl auch das größte Geschenk gemacht; Danny!

Als sie damals das nächste Mal wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, hatte sie sich in einer kleinen Hütte befunden, womit sie zunächst einmal nichts hatte anfangen können. Wie sich dann herausstellte war sie von den sonst so menschenscheuen Zentauren gefunden und gepflegt worden, wo sie dann auch erst einmal geblieben war, da sie sich nicht in der Lage gefühlt hatte, ihrer Familie wieder unter die Augen zu treten, und das erstrecht nicht, als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass sie schwanger war.

Zunächst war sich Ginny nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie das Kind behalten sollte, ob sie in der Lage wäre, ein Baby zu lieben, dass durch eine Vergewaltigung entstanden war, jedoch war ihr ziemlich schnell klar geworden, dass sie niemals in der Lage sein würde, ein unschuldiges Wesen wegen des Verbrechen eines anderen zu töten. Und so war sie dann mit knapp 17 Jahren mitten im Verbotenen Wald unter den Zentauren Mutter geworden.

Warum sie dann Jahre später den Entschluss gefasst hatte, wieder zu den Menschen zurückzukehren, wusste sie selbst nicht mehr so genau, ihre Beweggründe waren wahrscheinlich eine Mischung zwischen Heimweh, Sehnsucht nach ihrer Familie und dem Wunsch gewesen, dass Danny auch einmal mit gleichaltrigen Menschenkindern spielen konnte.

Was sie kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr erfuhr, war zunächst ein gewaltiger Schock: Harry war im Kampf gefallen, hatte zwar Voldemord mit in den Tod gerissen, jedoch hatten sich die Todesser wider erwarten nicht zersplittert, sondern waren unter der Führung Draco Malfoy nur noch stärker geworden!

Zu diesen negativen Neuigkeiten kamen aber auch einige positive: Hermine und Ron hatten sich endlich gefunden, und außerdem einen Sohn namens Justin bekommen. Percy hatte sich wieder mit dem Rest der Familie versöhnt und Penelope geheiratet – wie sich herausstellte, war ein Spion Dubledors im Ministerium gewesen. Was ihre Familie anging, bewahrheiteten sich Ginnys schlimmste Befürchtungen, dass sie entweder alle tot waren oder aber nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollten nicht, sodass sie herzlich willkommen geheißen wurde.

Das wunderte Ginny besonders, weil Danny Draco sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, einzig und allein die Mimik machte den Unterschied. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, dass ihre Familie zumindest offiziell ihr Kind nie mit Malfoy in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Obwohl, wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, hatten die Weaslys aus Taktgefühl keinerlei Spekulationen über den Vater des Kindes ihr gegenüber gemacht, sodass Ginny sich nicht sicher sein konnte, inwiefern ihre Familie etwas ahnte. Die Weaslys waren einfach so herzlich zu ihr gewesen, als sei sie nie verschwunden.

Und so war sie dann in dieses kleine Haus gezogen, dessen Geheimniswahrer Professor Severus Snape höchst persönlich darstellte. Denn auch im Bezug auf ihn hatten sich im Laufe der Jahre einige Überraschungen aufgetan. So hatte dieser zum Zeitpunkt von Dumbledors Tod unter einem unbrechbaren Schwur gestanden, welcher vom Direktor persönlich ausging und beinhaltete, dass er, egal was passieren würde, niemals seine Deckung aufgeben dürfe. Inzwischen war er zwar immer noch ein Spion, hatte sich jedoch den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens offenbart.

„Mamiii", der Ruf der Tochter ließ Ginny aus ihren Gedankengängen hochschrecken. „Schau mal, ein Frosch!", fügte die kleine wieder voller Staunen und Freude hinzu. Über Dannys plötzlichen Stimmungswandel musste die Frau lachen und beschloss selbst, die ernsten Gedanken zu verdrängen, und wenigstens einen Nachmittag lang Spaß zu haben, denn der morgige Tag würde gefährlich genug werden, da sie sich dann zusammen mit ihrer Tochter auf in die Winkelgasse machen wollte, um Danny einen Besen zu kaufen, da die Kleine bei ihren bisherigen Flugversuchen schon großes Talent gezeigt hatte…

* * *

_Ich hoffe, euch hat's bis hierhin gefallen - würd mich über ein review freuen... Aber auch für konstruktive kritik bin ich immer offen und manchmal sogar für Morddrohnungen ;-)_

_ Lg, Tony  
_


	3. Kapitel 2

_ Hallo!_

_Zu aller erst einmal ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine Reviewer:_

_Saphi: Vielen Dank - und das mit dem Rechenfehler... Rot anlauf nein, ich habe keinen Mahte-LK hefitg mit dem Kopf schüttel vor sich hin pfeiff_

_Eli: Freut mich, dass du begeistert bist - et voilà..._

_DieGinny: Danke, insbesondere für den Tipp mit den Reviews - eigentlich meinte ich mich zu erinnern, auch anonyme zugelassen zu haben._

_So, da das Chap wirklich sehr kurz ist, werde ich vermutlich schon morgen oder übermorgen ein weiteres posten, aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_Eure Tony_

* * *

"Was halten sie von diesem Exemplar? Der Stiehl ist aus Eiche, und 80 cm lang, absolut ideal für einen Anfänger wie ihre Tochter", schlug der Verkäufer ein ehr klobiges Modell vor. „Eiche? Das ist doch viel zu schwer. Damit schafft man ja noch nicht mal 50 km/h!", erregte sich Ron, und dieser Besen wurde ebenso wie seine neun Vorgänger beiseite gelegt. 

Ginny konnte ein Stöhnen kaum unterdrücken, da sich dieser Einkauf wohl noch ewig hinziehen könnte, weil Ron, Tonks, ihr Ehemann Remus Lupin, Bill und Charlie zumindest offiziell zur Unterstützung mitgekommen waren. Inoffiziell waren sich alle Beteiligten darüber im Klaren, dass sie Ginny und ihr Kind beschützen wollten, jedoch momentan viel zu sehr in ihr Lieblingsthema vertieft waren, als das sie ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe auch nur im Geringsten nachgekommen wären.

In der Zwischenzeit wurde Besen Nummer elf begutachtet und nicht für ausreichend befunden, Ginny sank entnervt auf einen Stuhl, schloss gepeinigt die Augen und auch Danny beschloss, dass es draußen wohl Interessanteres gäbe, als in dem kleinen Geschäft. So betrat die kleine die Straße und bekam vor lauter Staunen den Mund gar nicht mehr zu. Rechts waren die ausgefallensten Süßigkeiten zu bestaunen, und da, ein bisschen weiter vorne lagen Zauberstäbe in allen Variationen im Fenster! Voll Begeisterung ließ sich das Mädchen von einem Laden zum nächsten Treiben, bemerkte gar nicht wie sie sich immer weiter von ihrer Familie entfernte, bis sie an einem dunklen Ort landete…

Langsam wich Danny zurück. Prallte gegen eine eklig aussehende Hexe. Drehte sich. Begann zu rennen. Jemand lachte schrill. Sie lief schneller. Stieß gegen jemanden. Viel hin. Blickte ängstlich aus ihren sturmgrauen Augen empor.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich!", entfuhr es Blaise Zambini, gegen den Ginnys Tochter geprallte war. Sie sieht aus, wie die weibliche Ausgabe des dunklen Lords persönlich, dachte er erstaunt und überlegte blitzschnell, was nun zu tun sei. Währenddessen blieb die Kleine still sitzen, spürte sie doch Gefahr von diesem Zauberer ausgehen.

Eben diese Ruhe, dass das Kind nicht anfing zu weinen, brachte Blaise zu einem Entschluss. Er beugte sich runter und fragte: „Hallo Kleine, wer bist du denn?" „Danny", war daraufin die ziemlich kurz gefasste Antwort von eben dieser. „Und wie bist du hier hergekommen", hakte Blaise weiter nach, jedoch viel die Erwiderung kaum länger aus: „Weiß nich." „Okay", der Zauberer überlegte blitzschnell, „möchtest du vielleicht mit mir kommen?" „Mum hat gesagt, ich darf nicht mit Fremden gehen", kam die gehorsame Auskunft, auf die Blaise jedoch längst eine Erwiderung wusste: „Noch nicht einmal, wenn dieser Fremde vielleicht eine Zuckerstange hat?" und zog mit diesen Worten eine solche aus seiner Umhangtasche, wobei er freundlich lächelte. „Hmmm", ein Leuchten blitze in den Augen des Kindes auf, es nickte dann schließlich. Zufrieden wand der Zauberer noch einen letzten Trick an, um den Dannys Entschluss zu bekräftigen: „Magst du auf meine Schultern?" Als Danny strahlend bejahte, hob Blaise sie hoch und disapparierte mit ihr.

* * *

„Oh mein Gott", Ginny war den Tränen nahe. Sie hatten die ganze Winkelgasse nach Danny abgesucht und nun waren Bill und Charlie aus der Nokturngasse ebenfalls ohne ein Lebenszeichen von ihr zurückgekehrt. Da Lupin in solchen Situationen immer einen recht kühlen Kopf behielt, schlug er das einzig Sinnvolle vor: „Tonks, du informierst die Auroren, Charlie, du schlägst im Ministerium Alarm, Ron, du gehst zu deinen Eltern, Bill sucht weiter und Ginny und ich – Ginny? Wo ist Ginny hin?"

* * *

Als Ginny realisiert hatte, dass Danny verschwunden war, kannte sie nur einen Gedanken: „Draco Malfoy!"

Für sie gab es keinerlei Zweifel, dass er irgendwie mit Dannys Verschwinden in Verbindung stand – aber diesmal nicht, diesmal würde sie ihn nicht so leicht davon kommen lassen, wie beim letzten Mal! Einmal hatte er es geschafft, sie unheimlich zu verletzen, doch heute war sie keine 16 mehr – heute war sie eine erwachsene Frau und würde sich von dieser schleimigen Kröte nichts mehr bieten lassen! Es ging hier schließlich um ihre Tochter – um Danny, für die sie alles – wirklich alles – tun würde! Dieser arrogante Fatzke würde schon noch merken, mit wem er sich da angelegt hatte, und dass sie nicht zu unterschätzen war!

* * *

_ Reviews?_


	4. Kapitel 3

_Halli, hallo, _

_so, hier ist das nächste Chap, und vielen Dank an DieGinny für dein Review - wie du siehst geht es wirklcih schnell weiter, also viel Spaß:_

* * *

„Milord?", kam die zögerliche Frage von Blaise Zambini, der Danny zunächst vorsorglich vor der Tür gelassen hatte. Langsam glitt sein Blick durch den abgedunkelten Raum, blieb an einer großen Gestallt, umhüllt von einem schwarzen Kapuzenumhang, hängen. Das Cape war ganz offensichtlich aus exquisitesten Material gefertigt, vermutlich Seide, und mit rotem Samt gefüttert, den man jedoch nur erahnen konnte. Selbstverständlich war der Faltenwurf aus der Nadel eines waren Meisters seiner Kunst entstanden, was sich schon alleine an den feinen Siberstickerrein, die die Säume zierten, erkennen ließ. Sie erinnerten an langsam aufsteigende Schwefelwolken über einem brodelnden, dunklen Vulkan – im Moment zwar ruhig, aber völlig unberechenbar, jeder Zeit zur plötzlichen Explosion oder auch zu einer langsamen, aber ebenso zerstörerischen Entladung bereit…

„Was willst du?", riss eine harsche Stimme Blaise aus seinen Gedanken. „Milord, ich habe eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht, als ich mich auf dem Weg durch die Nokturngasse befand.", versuchte der junge Zauberer seinen Gebieter vorsichtig auf das doch recht schwierige Thema – okay, beim Dunklen Lord war jede Angelegenheit heikel – vorzubereiten. „Komm zum Punkt!", unterbrach in an dieser Stelle die in schwarz gehüllte Gestallt – soviel zum behutsamen Herantasten!

„Am besten schaut Ihr Euch meine Entdeckung, um genau zu sein ein kleines Mädchen, selbst an!", versuchte Blaise zu schlichten, doch Malfoy war bereits erregt, hatte seinen Zauberstab drohend gezückt: „Bring sie her, und wehe, du vergeudest meine Zeit…"

Nach diesen Worten verließ Blaise nahezu fluchtartig unter vielen kleinen Verbeugungen den Raum, schnappte sich Danny und betrat das Zimmer erneut, indem er die Kleine fast wie ein Schutzschild vor sich herschob, sich sogar leicht duckte.

„Hinaus!", befahl da Malfoy bereits, obwohl das ungleiche Duo gerade einmal in der Mitte des Raumes angekommen war. Diensteifrig enteilte Blaise sofort, zerrte Danny mit sich. „Die Kleine bleibt hier!", riss jedoch der erneute Befehl seines Herrn den Zauberer aus seiner Wachtrance, er huschte dies Mal allein und panischer als noch kurz zuvor zur Tür. Als er an dieser ankam, hörte er noch ein barsches „Schließen", da hatte Blaise die Tür bereits aufatmend hinter sich zu gemacht.

* * *

Oh mein Gott, dachte Draco entsetzt, als sein Blick erneut auf das zierliche Mädchen fiel, während er bereits gedanklich versuchte das Alter der Kleinen und somit die für sie in Frage kommenden Mütter überschlug – scheiße! Für sie war die ganze Situation wohl ein bisschen viel, da sie prompt an zu weinen fingen – Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem sich seit Jahren zum ersten Mal hilflos fühlenden Dunklen Lord…

Dieser hatte nämlich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was man mit ca. 5-jährigen Töchtern (zu ersterem war er mittlerweile gekommen, letzteres stand für ihn von vorneherein außer Frage – er war ja schließlich der mächtigste Zauberer in Großbritannien) umgehen sollte. Sicherlich war ein schneller, sonst überaus nützlicher Cruciatus vollkommen fehl am Platze, auf der anderen Seite hatte er aber auch keine besseren Ideen… Also tat Draco etwas völlig Unerwartetes: er ließ sich vor dem Mädchen auf die Knie fallen, schloss sie in die Arme und begann sanft sie hin und her zu wiegen, während er leise summte.

Um Himmelswillen, was verflucht noch mal mache ich hier eigentlich?, begannen sofort seine Gedanken zu kreisen. Hoffentlich kommt jetzt kein Todesser rein – der dunkle Lord persönlich, kniend vor einem kleinen Kind, das gäbe sicherlich ein „schönes" Gerücht und wahrscheinlich nebenbei noch ein paar Tote! Wieso in Gottes Namen hatte er sich auf den Boden Fallen lassen? Intuition? Vatergefühle? Lächerlich! Er übte schließlich eine Schreckensherrschaft auf das gesamte britische Königreich aus, und nach harter Arbeit begann man auch auf dem Kontinent sowie in Amerika seinen Namen zu fürchten, also warum?

Als all das langsam zu ihm durchsickerte, stieß er Danny mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung von sich, bereute es aber so gleich, als diese nämlich erneut anfing, herzzerreißend zu weinen. Denk nach, denk nach, überlegte Draco fieberhaft nach einer möglichst einfachen Lösung des Problems, gelangte schließlich zu dem gleichen simplen Ergebnis wie auch Blaise vor ihm: Eine Zuckerstange!

* * *

Währendessen bereitete sich Ginny darauf vor, zum Dunklen Lord zu apperieren. Natürlich war das nicht so einfach, wie gesagt, jedoch hatte sie schon vor Jahren Vorkehrungen getroffen, was passieren würde, wenn der Ernstfall einträte. Bei ihren Recherchen war sie dann eines Tages auf ein Buch aus der Zeit der Gründer gestoßen, dass einen äußerst komplizierten, aber umso nützlicheren Spruch beinhaltete. Laut der vorangegangenen Seite war durch die reine Kraft der Liebe alles möglich (an dieser Stelle befand sich ein Verweis auf Seite 34: „Abwendung des Avada Kevadra durch Blutschutz") sei. So basierte der von Ginny gefundene Zauber auch auf eben dieser reinen Liebe, und zwar der Mutter-Tochter-Liebe, die es einem laut Buch ermöglichen konnte, zu seiner Erbin zu apparieren, sollte dieses sich in Lebensgefahr befinden, ganz egal, ob auf diesem Gebiet ein Apperier-Schutz lag oder ähnliche Vorsichtsmaßnamen getroffen worden waren.

Ginny war sich zwar darüber im Klaren, dass dieser Spruch irgendwo einen Haken haben müsste, sonst wäre er schließlich nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, aber mittlerweile war sie so verzweifelt, dass sie selbst den Tod in Kauf genommen hätte, um ihre Tochter zu retten (diese Vermutung war gar nicht so abwegig, da sie dank Lily Potter ja bereits wusste, was die Folge des Zaubers auf Seite 34 war).

Also schloss Ginny die Augen, konzentrierte sich, murmelte die komplizierten Sprüche und mit einem lauten Knall war sie verschwunden.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit war Draco gerade dabei Danny die Zuckerstange zu überreichen, für einen kurzen Moment berührten beide die Süßigkeit…

* * *

Langsam ging die Sonne am Horizont unter, der Himmel wirkte blutdurchtränkt, nur unterbrochen von einigen goldroten Strahlen, die das Firmament durchstießen, wie Lanzen, nach einer gewonnen Schlacht.

Gemächlich drehte sich Wurmschwanz um und begab sich in Richtung Zimmer seines Gebieters, um diesen darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass heute Abend ein Todessertreffen sei. Während er durch die Gänge lief, überlegte der kleine Mann, warum sich der Dunkle Lord den ganzen Tag in seinen Gemächern aufgehalten hatte, und ob dies vielleicht mit dem unbekannten Kind, welches Zambini am Nachmittag gebracht hatte, zusammenhing.

Seine Gedanken wurden jedoch abrupt unterbrochen, als Wurmschwanz an der Zimmertür angelangte. Kurz blieb er stehen, um alle Spekulationen aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, damit Malfoy diese nicht gar zu leicht entdecken konnte – nicht das diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme im Ernstfall auch nur das kleinste bisschen brächte…

Nachdem sich der Zauberer gesammelt hatte, klopfte er zaghaft an, wartete einen Moment. Als nichts geschah, begann er, die Tür behutsam zu öffnen. Was er dort jedoch erblickte, erschreckte ihn zutiefst: Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen, die Einrichtung war verwüstet, als hätte ein Wirbelsturm gewütet!

* * *

_Reviews dackelblick _


	5. Kapitel 4

_So, da bin ich wieder und hab es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ein neues Chap hinzuzufügen... Ich gelobe wirklich Besserung! Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die so fleißig reviewt haben, also Eli, Saphi, Ginny, kittyke und Chia89  
_

_So, und jetzt viel Spaß:  
_

* * *

Ein Fauchen drang an Dracos Ohr. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und schaute in die solchen eines Panters. Ein Panter, Moment mal – ein Panter!? Was machte denn so ein Vieh in seinen Räumen – seine Räume?! Er schaute sich panisch um und erblickte… Dschungel! Nichts als Dschungel! Reflexartig griff Draco in Richtung seines Zauberstabes – mist, verloren!

Und der Panter kam nun, aufgescheucht durch die plötzlichen Bewegungen immer näher, wie zum Sprung bereit. Wie von selbst ging sein zweiter Handgriff zu seinem Stiefel, zog das Messer (manchmal war Muggelkunde eben doch nützlich, insbesondere, wenn man sich einiges zum Vorbild nahm) und ging in Kampfposition!

Da setzte das Raubtier zum Sprung an, stürzte sich auf den Zauberer, der geistesgegenwärtig die Waffe hochriss, welches sich in den Bauch der Riesenkatze bohrte. Durch den Schwung wurde Draco mitgerissen, lag eine Sekunde lang auf dem Rücken, den Bauch ungeschützt. Doch diese reichte bereits aus, sodass das durch die Messerwunde wild gewordene Tier seine Krallen in die Eingeweide des Zauberers schlagen konnte.

Mit letzter Kraft packte Draco das noch im Bauch des Panters steckende Messer, rammte es noch einmal fester hinein, um es kurz darauf wieder hinauszuziehen, um es ihm in die Kehle zu stoßen, woraufhin das Blut in Strömen die Hände des Zauberers herunter ran, sich verteilte, alles rot färbte…

In Todesqualen holte das Tier zum letzten Schlag aus, brach jedoch zuvor zusammen – mitten auf Draco, der nun ohnmächtig wurde…

* * *

„Autsch!", mit diesen Worten kam Ginny zu Bewusstsein, und fasste sich an den schmerzenden Kopf, wo sich bereits eine dicke Beule bildete – wieso eine Beule? Woher kam die denn? Moment, wo war sie?!

Mit dieser Feststellung richtete sie ihr Augenmerk auf ihre Umgebung, dass erste was sie sah, war ein Kampf, ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod zwischen Draco und einem Panter! Panisch formten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Schrei… der ihr in der Kehle stecken blieb, als das Monstrum auf dem Mann zusammenbrach.

In diesem Moment ließ auch ihre Starre nach, sie stürzte zu Draco, und versuchte hektisch, dass riesig Tier von ihm runterzukriegen. Jedoch bewegte es sich keinen Zentimeter, schien den Mann höchstens noch mehr zu erdrücken…

Zauberstab!, kam Ginny Sekunden später die Erkenntnis, sie tastete hektisch nach diesem und murmelte schnell den passenden Spruch, sodass die Leiche des Panters langsam aber stetig von Draco herunter schwebte. Dieser war übel zugerichtet: Seine Kleider waren zerrissen und von Blut durchtränkt, um genau zu sein, konnte man dort, wo eigentlich sein Bauch sitzen sollte, nur noch eine rote, pulsierende Fleischmasse mit Stofffetzen erkennen!

Nicht in Panik verfallen, nicht in Panik verfallen!, dachte Ginny und überlegte Fieberhaft nach einem passenden Zauber. Nein, nein, nein, verwarf sie, während sie in Gedanken die Reihe der ihr bekannten Heilzauber durchging, alles vollkommen ungeeignet, um so schwere Wunden zu kurieren.

Dann kam ihr eine Idee! Sie erinnerte sich schwach an einen Zauber, mit dem man die kompletten Körperfunktionen eines Menschen für maximal einen Tag anhalten konnte, ohne das dieser Schaden nahm. Leider hatte der Spruch auch seinen Nachteil: Nicht richtig angewendet konnte er zu totalem Stillstand führen, sprich: dem Tod!

Egal, ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig – wenn sie nicht handeln würde, stürbe Draco ebenfalls. Also schluckte Ginny einmal hart und sprach den Zauber.

So, jetzt hatte sie exakt 24 Stunden Zeit, seine inneren und äußeren Wunden zu heilen, dann würde sich herausstellen, ob ihr Hexerei erfolgreich gewesen war, oder ob der Spruch daneben gegangen war – bloß nicht dran denken!

Ginny atmete tief durch und versuchte erst einmal ihre Situation einzuschätzen, zu orten, wo sie sich überhaupt befanden und wie sie hierher gekommen waren, weshalb sie begann, das zu rekonstruieren, was geschehen war, nachdem sie den Apperierzauber aus der Zeit der Gründer gesprochen hatte: Anstatt der sonst üblichen Ziehens war es ihr vorgekommen, als sei sie in einen Wirbelsturm geraten, sie hatte sich in einem absoluten Touwabou befunden und nur schemenhaft Objekte um sich herum wahrgenommen. Dann waren plötzlich Danny und Draco ebenfalls zusammen mit ihr herumgewirbelt worden – Moment… Danny?! Wo war ihre Tochter? Sich voll Angst umschauend entdeckte Ginny zunächst nichts, was ihre Panik nur noch verschärfte…

Doch da! Auf einem der Bäume turnte die Kleine bereits wieder. Voller Erleichterung rannte Ginny zu ihr, wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, besann sich jedoch in letzter Sekunde eines besseren: „Komm sofort darunter, Fräulein! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, einfach so auf deinen dieser riesigen Dinger zu klettern." „Na ja", erwiderte Danny kleinlaut, „da du und der Mann noch geschlafen habt, als ich aufgewacht bin, dachte ich, ich wecke euch am besten nicht und schau mit erstmal allein die Gegend an. Als ich dann zurückkam und ihr immer noch nicht wach wart, bin ich eben auf den Baum geklettert."

„Ach komm her", sagte die Frau und umarmte ihre Tochter – irgendwie schaffte sie es nie, Danny lange böse zu sein! „Was hast du denn entdeckt?" „Hmmm, überall fliegen ganz viele bunte Vögel rum und ich habe sogar einen kleinen Affen gesehen!", berichtete die Kleine aufgeregt. „Und als ich dem gefolgt bin, war da auf einmal ein ganz kleines altes Haus…" „Sekunde, du hast eine Hütte gefunden", unterbrach sie Ginny. „Jaaa, aber die war total dreckig." „Das macht nichts, warte bitte einen Moment hier, ich komme gleich wieder, und dann führst du mich hin, okay?" Auf das zustimmende Nicken wartete die Hexe gar nicht erst, sie stürmte bereits in Richtung des bewusstlosen Dracos.

Nein, so kann ich ihn Danny nicht zeigen, viel der Mutter in letzter Sekunde ein, weshalb sie noch einen schnellen Ilusionszauber über den Mann sprach, sodass er wirkte, als schliefe dieser nur friedlich. Dann murmelte sie ein „Lewicorpus" und ging mit dem neben ihr herschwebenden Draco zurück zu ihrer Tochter.

Dort angekommen erklärte sie rasch, dass der Mann sehr, sehr müde sei, weshalb sie ihn nicht wecken dürften und besser schnell zu der Hütte gingen, damit er dort besser schlafen könne. Also führte Danny ihre Mutter zu dem kleinen Haus, welches wirklich äußerst verdreckt war, sodass Ginny den Reinigungszauber anwenden musste, bevor sie es überhaupt wagte, die Hütte zu betreten.

Als sie aber gereinigt war, stellte sich der Unterschlupf als überaus passabel heraus, es gab sogar ein bettartiges Gestell in der Ecke, auf dem sie den bewusstlosen jungen Mann platzierte.

Dann sprach sie einen Schutzzauber im Radius von 50 Metern (darin war sie innerhalb der letzten Jahre Meisterin geworden), sodass gefährliche Subjekte hinein, noch Danny hinaus konnte. Als dies geschehen, erlaubt Ginny ihrer Tochter, draußen spielen zu gehen und machte sich in der Hütte ans Werk, um Dracos Wunden zu heilen.

Die Frau war zwar keine Medihexe, aber hatte einige Seminare zum Thema „Heilkunde" besucht, sodass sie nun krampfhaft versuchte, sich diese wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen. Das Problem war jedoch, dass bei Draco so viele Verletzungen zugleich auftraten, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal sicher war, ob dies eine Heilerin hinkriegen würde!

* * *

Erschöpft wischte sich Ginny den Schweiß von der Stirn. Nachdem sie sich vor Stunden schließlich mit dem Motto „eins nach dem anderen" ans Werk gemacht hatte, hatte sie geduldig Zauber um Zauber gesprochen, erst die inneren Wunden und dann die äußeren geheilt und hoffte nun, dass ihre Arbeit wirklich das leisten würde, was sie sollte, und nicht alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte.

Die letzte große Hürde lag trotzdem noch vor ihr – sie musste Draco wieder aus seinem künstlichen Koma wecken! Also sprach sie bangen Herzens den Zauber…


End file.
